The present invention relates to a computer system and its monitoring and tuning method, and more particularly to a monitoring and tuning method for a database management system to be executed by a computer system and for a storage subsystem contained in the computer system.
Conventionally, in order to maintain or improve the process performance and usability of a computer, the computer system to be managed is monitored by another apparatus (hereinafter described as “monitoring” or “system monitoring”) and an administrator or the like changes (hereinafter described as “tuning”) the settings of the computer system via the other apparatus in accordance with the monitoring result. One of conventional techniques regarding monitoring for a computer system is disclosed in JP-A-2002-108817. This document discloses the technique that if the total sum of a load (work load) of a whole computer system under monitoring increases, a monitoring apparatus prolongs a monitoring interval for the computer system to reduce the monitoring load upon the computer system, whereas if the work load total sum reduces, the monitoring interval is shortened.
Another conventional technique regarding monitoring and tuning is disclosed in “SMART Extension Function—2 Health•Monitoring Tool” DB2 UDB V8 Technical Seminar Material. According to this document, if some problem is found in a computer system, a monitoring apparatus judges whether or not the problem can be solved by using presently monitored information. If the monitored information is insufficient, the monitoring apparatus automatically starts a monitoring tool to acquire necessary information from the computer system.